Instead of Romeo and Juliet
by Elidhu
Summary: We have Harry and Draco. After four seconds they decide they can't live without each other, can love pull through? HPDM, Oneshot maybe? , Seventh year, OOC, not as fluffy as it seems at least I don't think so


**Instead of Romeo and Juliet**

Harry walked through the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts. It was the middle of winter and snow had fallen heavily the night before and because of this all the Herbology lessons had been cancelled. Harry looked out of a window as he passed. He loved winter. The way the snow would blanket the ground and trees covering everything in a thick layer of whiteness. With a soft sigh he walked on. Deeply immersed in his thoughts. In fact he was so immersed he didn't see the person walking towards him. They knocked into each other. Wide emerald eyes looked up in surprise, as did silver. For a brief moment in time their eyes locked together. Boring into each others souls, capturing each thought and emotion holding them tightly in its grip. But soon the moment passed. The brief emotion made Harry's heart sing in utter delight. His thoughts were clouded by bright silver eyes. Boring into his soul. His partner of the moment looked startled at the moment of clarity. The two stepped closer to each other. Hands were half raised from their sides as if to reach up and feel each others skin.

A loud lesson bell ripped the two away from their own personal world and Harry looked up as students flooded out from their classrooms. He looked back into those silver eyes. Only to find that they were missing, his partner of the moment, having been swept away from Harry by the crowds, looked back at the Gryffindor. Only once. The hopelessness of their situations and rank in society made him turn around and walk away. Back to the Slytherin Common room.

Later that evening, after supper and during the tidal wave of snores from everyone in the room Harry was sat on a windowsill. The white blanket still covered the ground although slightly murky from various animals and the gamekeeper trudging through it. All Harry could think about was a glistening pair of silver eyes and blonde hair accompanied by a myriad of emotions. One which he could not deny. One which helped and killed so many...Love. Even after only a few seconds of being with him Harry knew that he was in love. With Draco Malfoy. Letting out a slow breath of air Harry stood up silently and pulled the invisibility cloak out from under his mattress. He slipped out of the dorm room and crept downstairs while pulling on the cloak.

Draco lay in his bed. Looking up at the canopy above him in silent contemplation. If Harry Potter was what his heart and mind desired then what was he to do about it? His father was on his mind as well. His Father who Draco knew would kill him that is if he ever found out. Or if Draco ever had the guts to admit his feelings to Potter himself. Draco sighed and turned on his side. Staring into the dying embers that used to be a roaring flame. Harry Potter. Draco sighed once again. After a few brief seconds everything he had ever known had been shot to pieces. Love did exist, Draco now knew with a sudden clarity. It existed. And if there was only one love to ever enter his life, then Draco knew it was to be Harry Potter. He climbed out of bed and scooped up his cloak.

Harry walked with purpose towards the Slytherin Common Room. Or at least where he thought the common room was located, after all he had only been there once in second year and his memory of that year was rather hazy. The sound of a door closing soundly made him jump in anticipation and hide in a small alcove. He watched the corridor with wide eyes hoping that whoever it was could help him locate the doorway to the common room. A few seconds later a person with light blonde hair walk passed silently. Harry knew exactly who it was. His love. With only a moment of thought he darted out of the alcove and covered Draco's mouth with one hand the other at his slim waist to pull him back into Harry's small hiding place.

"Who's there?" Draco asked with a slight tremble in his voice, "Show yourself!" The strong willed Slytherin pulled out his wand and pointed it to where he thought the culprit was somewhere above Harry's left ear.

"Draco!" Harry pulled his cloak off and faced the Slytherin with smiling eyes. The wand fell. The hand that held the wand was still in midair, the long fingers flexing around air. Draco reached forward and touched his fingers to Harry's face. He trailed his fingers lightly over the tanned skin until they met the cool metal frames of Harry's glasses. Draco reached up with his other hand and slipped the round frames off Harry's angular face. The glasses met the same fate as the wand as they slipped through pale fingers.

Harry let his eyes adjust not only to the darkness but also to the blurriness of the male in front of him. Once his eyes were able to make out the striking features of his love Harry raised his own hands. One rested on Draco's waist and the other travelled up to brush against soft pale skin.

"It is not proper," Draco commented as Harry's grip on his waist tightened and he could feel himself being pulled slowly forward by a strong arm. As soon as the words left Draco's mouth he regretted them. The strong arm stopped pulling him forwards and left his waist altogether. Draco was suddenly left feeling a slight bit colder now that Harry's body heat wasn't surrounding him.

"It is not proper... to leave a person of my calibre sanding in the cold. Come with me." Draco took Harry's hand in his own and waited for the Gryffindor to pick up Draco's wand and his discarded glasses.

Draco tugged the Gryffindor through various passages until they came upon a single heavy wooden door. Locked. Draco pulled out a chain from around his neck and on the end a small key. Perfect for the door they were in front of. Draco unlocked the door and pushed it open. Allowing Harry to go through first before following him through and locking it again once they were both inside.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, running his finger over a small statuette which stood on top of the mantle piece of a burnt out fire.

"Somewhere private." Draco answered walking towards his only love. Harry turned at his approach and smiled warmly. Once again he brushed his knuckles against soft skin and tightened his arm around Draco's slim waist. The blonde was pulled closer and closer and was helpless to stop it. He didn't want it to stop. It created such a warm and comfortable feeling inside of him that he wanted it to continue.

"May I kiss you?" Harry asked once the Slytherin was close enough.

"My lips belong to you." Draco answered. Giving himself up to the mercy of gentle hands and soft lips. When their lips did touch, it felt like a thousand fireworks were being lit inside his heart. He was drowning beneath the hidden strength of Harry's hands and the constant gentleness of his red lips. And they moved as one. Hands moving to encircle each others bodies. Heads tilting to allow more contact between them. Suddenly Draco felt a soft sensuous tongue sliding across his lower lip asking, begging for entrance to his mouth. It was all Draco could do to grant his permission and open his mouth. Their tongues caressed each others sweetly. Soon the need for oxygen overcame them both and they finished the kiss.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered breathlessly. Draco tried to overcome the soft pinkness staining his cheeks but to no avail. Draco blushed openly and it made Harry give a tender chuckle. Their lips were connected once more and Harry's hands were moving down Draco's body. His fingers creeping inside the hem of Draco's shirt and caressing the baby soft skin of the blondes hips.

"Stop." Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth, hands and body, "I can't do this with you. Oh God! Why must it be you? Harry Potter!" Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Why must I be a Malfoy? This...This thing between us cannot go any further then tonight. We cannot start seeing each other with romantic ideas involved. I am to be married to Pansy Parkinson and you are to save the whole world from a lifetime of darkness. Much to my displeasure I am the sole Malfoy heir and you are the sole Potter heir. We must part now." Draco turned to leave.

"If tonight is all I have. Then let us make the most of it." Harry's arms returned to their position around Draco's body and his lips found the warmth of Draco's once again.

-----

Harry woke slowly. His eyes fluttered open and he blindly reached for his glasses on the bedside cabinet. After pushing them onto his nose he looked down at the bed beside him. There he lay. His blonde hair fanned out behind him and his pale skin was a perfect contrast to the black sheets. Harry bent down and placed an open mouthed kiss to a bare shoulder. Draco shrugged in his sleep. Harry pressed another kiss to Draco's soft neck and jaw line. Then finally Harry leaned down again and kissed those swollen pink lips with a tender touch.

"Wake up Draco." Harry whispered into his loves ear.

"Couldn't the night have lasted longer?" Draco asked fluttering his eyes open, "Good morning Harry." Draco murmured while standing up in complete disregard for his nakedness. This pleased Harry to no end. Harry sat up on his knees and leaned forward to give Draco another kiss.

"No stop." Draco pushed Harry away, "I gave you one night with me and it was... the most amazing night I will ever have and I will never forget it. But I have to go back to Slytherin and be the perfect Malfoy heir and you know this."

"I know I was given a night and it was amazing for me too but if being a Malfoy displeases you so much then give me your consent and I will make you a Potter." Harry looked into those entrancing silver eyes.

"Marriage?" Harry nodded and placed his hands on Draco's hips lightly. Draco sighed and looked down into those glittering chips of emerald beauty, "I shall give my consent to you Harry...only if you swear to me that you are in love with me."

"Draco Malfoy, if there is only one thing in my life that I am sure about then it is my love for you. I would do anything for you, be anything for you and will always, always stay by your side."

"Do not be anything for me. Just be my Harry." Draco then lent forward and pressed his lips to Harry's silently giving his consent for their marriage.

"I have to go now. But I promise I will send someone to fetch you when the time is right."

"Wait Harry! We have so much to catch up on."

"Don't worry so much, love, take comfort in the fact that soon you shall be Draco Potter."

"It's bad luck to say my future name out loud." Harry chuckled and kissed Draco soundly on the lips, "Just pick a witness and keep an eye on your common room door. I love you!"

"I love you too." Draco whispered, stealing one last kiss before Harry left.

Harry raced through the dungeons of Hogwarts hoping that he was going in the correct direction. He breathed a sigh of relief when his feet brought him to the entrance hall. Students were filling it up and going into the Great Hall for breakfast and with every ones attention on food it didn't take long for Harry to make his way up to the first floor. From there he raced up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. With the whispered password he raced inside and up to his dorm. Ron was attempting to pull his shirt up his legs, obviously uncoordinated because of the early morning.

"Mate, where've you been?'Miones going spare."

"I just...I'm getting married!" Harry shouted out in jubilation.

"What?" Ron dropped the clothes in his hands and leaned towards Harry with wide eyes. Unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yeah, I'm getting married. Today. Be my witness?"

"Well...Y-yeah sure. Are you serious? Who to?" Ron asked sitting down on his bed and watching Harry getting changed with a questioning expression.

"Yes I'm serious and it's to the most amazing person I have ever met. He's wonderful."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy." Ron made a chocking sound at Harry's confession and his mouth dropped open.

Draco watched the door until it clicked shut in its frame. So much had happened. He had fallen in love in the space of three seconds. Kissed and slept with said person in that very same night and then consented to marry that person only the day after that. But God did it feel good. Draco sat heavily on the bad and pressed a hand to his chest. It felt as though his heart was singing in contentment and his soul was vibrating in belatedness.

"Harry and Draco Potter." he whispered aloud loving the way his new name flowed across his tongue.

"Mr and Mr Potter. Draco Potter." He smiled in happiness. This was the way it was meant to be.

A witness! Draco slid off the bed once again and pulled on his clothes from the night before. There was only one person he trusted enough to keep his secret from everybody else. Blaise Zabini. Draco slipped out of the room and made sure to lock it securely behind himself. He silently made his way to the common room and from there slipped inside Blaise's dorm room. Luckily the rest of his dorm mates had gone and there was only Blaise left reading through an essay for Transfiguration.

"Blaise, you'll never in a million years guess what has happened to me since yesterday!"

"You'll no doubt tell me anyway so go ahead."

"I fell in love. Then I kissed him and slept with him. He knows how much I detest being a Malfoy so he offered me his name and now...I'm getting married! Today!" Blaise dropped his essay onto the bed and took calming breaths.

"Who is it Draco?" the dark haired Slytherin asked leaning forwards slightly.

"Harry Potter." Draco said dreamily.

"Your father is going to kill you."

"By the time my father finds out I'll be married and out of his grasp."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You hated Potter up till yesterday."

"I know and yes I am sure, I've never been surer of anything else in my whole entire life. I love him and I am going to marry him. That's why I came to you. I want you to be my witness."

"Well of course I will. As long as he deserves you."

"He does, and I deserve him. He's wonderful."

"Okay mate, run this by me one more time." Ron was sat on Harry's bed finally fully dressed waiting for a detailed explanation of his best friends change of attitude towards the Slytherin.

"I was walking down the corridor yesterday..." Harry was interrupted by the door being pushed open and a head of bushy brown hair poked through.

"Thank God you're back I've been worried sick!" Hermione exclaimed walking into the room and pulling Harry into a crushing hug.

"I'm fine. I'm getting married!" Hermione looked at Harry once with wide brown eyes before fainting.

Draco was sat on the edge of his bed staring into his wardrobe, looking for a suitable robe for his wedding. Blaise was slouched in a chair on the other side of the room, his deep breaths of air told Draco that he was asleep. The blonde ran his eye across his robes again. There! Between two black robes, a light blue sleeve. Draco stood up and pulled out the robe. It was perfect. A few shades lighter then baby blue and silver stitching around the edge of the hem. Draco smiled to himself and pulled the robe on over white pants and a white shirt. Perfect.

"Blaise!" the Italian boy woke up with a jolt and blinked his eyes repeatedly, "I've found it."

"Looks good." Blaise murmured turning his head to the other side and falling back to sleep.

"Wake up you lazy git!" Draco gave him a sharp slap on the back of his head, "We have to wait for someone to come and get us. Harry said he'll send someone for me."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you've liked the guy for less then a day and already you're getting married. Are you sure this is real, that Potter isn't just playing with your feelings?"

"I'm sure, I know what I felt and I know how Harry felt, he didn't lie to me."

"Okay."

Hermione wrung her hands and knocked on the expanse of wall. She waited for a few seconds that seemed a lot longer, finally the door was opened and an irritated Italian was stood in front of her. He pulled her in and searched the corridor with wary eyes before closing it behind them both. He led her up to the dormitory. She squeaked when Zabini pushed her into a room but sobered up when she saw a worried blonde sat on the bed. She knelt in front of Draco and smiled at him.

"If you love him as much as he says you do then you two will be very happy together. I wouldn't pull you two apart."

"Thanks Hermione." Draco smiled at her and the muggleborn noticed his change.

"He's waiting for you." she took his hand to help him stand up and with gentle tugs pulled him towards the door.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and smiled at the old headmaster. As soon as the Headmaster had given his consent to the wedding Harry had given his thanks with a wide grin. He stood in front of Dumbledore wearing a new dark green robe with black stitching running along the edge of the hem, Dumbledore stood there in a wacky robe of turquoise blue and pink polka dots. Harry pulled in a breath through his teeth and breathed out again deeply. Hermione had been sent to the Slytherin Common room in order to collect his love. The door to the Headmasters office opened. Harry's eyes were glued to the gap in the door. He watched as Hermione slipped trough giving Harry a reassuring smile as she slipped into her seat by Harry. The nervous Gryffindor smiled back and once again fixed his gaze at the gap. Blaize slipped through next and stood opposite Ron in order to stand as a witness for Draco. And then...Draco. Harry gasped in surprise at his beautiful love. Wearing light shades of blue and white coupled with his pale skin and blonde hair made him look like a heavenly angel. Harry's heavenly angel.

The Slytherin reached Harry's side and smiled up at his dark haired Gryffindor. Their fingers linked together lightly. After this point Harry's wedding was a blur he was lost in a world of Draco, he remembered hearing Dumbledore ask if they had any vows prepared. Draco had shook his head with a pink blush but Harry nodded. He took both of Draco's hands fully in his own and looked into the silver depths.

"I will love you."

Draco was overwhelmed at the simple but amazing statement that tears crept out the corners of his eyes. Dumbledore asked for the ring exchange and Harry took the ring from Ron which was fastened to a chain, and Blaise handed Draco an identical one which Hermione had given him at the last minute. Harry put the silver necklace around Draco's neck and Draco did the same to him. Then Dumbledore declared them married and bonded. Harry fixed one arm on Draco's waist and dragged him closer. Once he felt the warm body press against his he swooped down and claimed those delicate lips in a soft kiss. Magic circled them in a cocoon of love. The bond. Harry's attention was on his love and the soft lips pressed under his but he was sure he heard a sigh coming from Hermione.

They were about to leave hand in hand when Dumbledore called the Gryffindor back. Draco looked up at his husband with a questioning gaze; Harry just shrugged and pressed a soft kiss to the Slytherins temple.

"Meet you down there." Draco nodded and left with Hermione, Blaise and Ron. Harry smiled at his retreating husband before the staircase moved out of sight. He then turned around to face the aged Headmaster. Dumbledore beckoned for the young man to sit.

"I am sorry to do this; it has been brought to my attention that Voldemort plans on attacking Hogwarts at dawn."

"And you want me to sacrifice myself and fight for the light side?" Dumbledore did not say a word as Harry's anger flared, "I asked you to marry us two hours ago couldn't you have told me then? So that if I die my husband will not be a widow and he will go on to find somebody else. Why didn't you tell me then? Why!" Harry shouted.

"I did not know." Harry sat down heavily and buried his head in his hands for a few minutes thinking deeply. Finally after what seemed like an age the temperamental Gryffindor looked up.

"I will fight, but not for the light side...I fight in the name of my husband and if I die you must promise me that he will inherit everything that I own."

"It shall be arranged." Harry glared at the headmaster and strode from the room.

Draco was sat on the bed dressed in his wedding clothes the blue robe was laying across a chair. He ran a hand through his hair and lay back on the bed, taking his wedding band in the palm of his hand. It was silver with a beautiful pattern of lilies and leaves engraved. The door creaked open and Draco's eyes snapped to the gap between door and door frame. A head of messy black hair appeared. Draco smiled as the Gryffindor stepped through and shut the door soundly behind him. Sparkling eyes locked onto silver as Harry stalked forward with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Draco sat on his knees and watched as Harry made his way forwards towards the bed. No word was spoken. Harry cupped the back of Draco's neck and fixed an arm around his waist. Their mouths were brought together by a strong tanned arm.

"What did he want?" Draco asked when Harry released him from the kiss.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Lets enjoy tonight."

"Our wedding night." Draco finished with a smile. Harry gently pushed Draco flat on the bed while sliding off the shirt he wore. Draco did the same. Pulling Harry down to cover his own body and pulling off the shirt on the way down.

"I love you." Harry murmured as he pressed an open mouthed kiss on a smooth shoulder. He followed an invisible trail all the way up to those perfect lips.

The night ended far too quickly for Harry's liking. Soon he found himself waking up with a weight on the right side of his body. Draco was sleeping on his arm, a pale arm thrown carelessly across his chest and a head of blonde hair rested on his chest directly above his heart. The Gryffindor lay still for a few minutes, drawing in the minute details of his husband. Pale skin, blonde hair, lightly muscled and long legged. Legs which were tangled within his own. It was not unknown to him that his husband was a beautiful being but having to tear himself away from the beauty was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Harry knew he must go. He managed to slowly extract his legs from between Draco's and slowly slid out from under the embrace.

"Where're you going?" Draco asked in a sleep induced haze.

"Loo. Go to sleep."

"Kay. Love you."

"I love you too." Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead and walked into the bathroom. Once his daily routine was finished in the bathroom Harry went back into the bedroom and silently pulled on some plain clothes. He would forgo the usual robes because they constricted his legs and stopped him from moving freely. Instead he opted for plain jeans and a green t-shirt. After penning a letter to Draco he left, giving his blonde husband a final kiss on the lips.

--------

The first thing that Draco noticed when he woke up is that he was alone. The warm comforting body that was there the night before had disappeared over the night. The sudden realisation cased him to sit bolt right. Was it all real? Draco wondered weather he had been dreaming. As he raised a hand to move the hair out of his hands he noticed the band on his third finger. It was real. He was married, and to Harry Potter no less but that didn't explain where his wonderful husband had disappeared to.

Draco climbed out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe over his naked body, he wandered through to the adjoining bathroom searching for his love. No one was there and Harry's toothbrush had been used recently. Draco took the toothbrush in one hand. His legs gave out from under him and he crashed to the floor. His mind was blank and he was unable to move, Harry had gone. Had left him all alone. Where most happy couples were honeymooning he was sat on a bathroom floor and his husband had disappeared. Draco pulled up on the last of his strength and barely managed to pull himself up and walk into the bedroom the toothbrush fell from his fingers as he walked. He sat down on the bed heavily and a piece of folded parchment caught his eye.

For a few seconds Draco sat there, staring at the parchment his mind unable to register that it was addressed to him. He reached out with one feeble hand and unfolded the paper.

_My Dear Draco _

_I know what you must be thinking and the answer is no, I haven't left you. I am still very much in love with you._

_When you asked me last night what was wrong, I lied to you because by the time you get this letter I will be on the Hogwarts grounds fighting to kill Voldermort. Fighting for you and in your name. I had Dumbledore transfer everything I own into your name just in case I don't make it._

_I love you so much I want you to stay in Hogwarts DO NOT try to find me; I will find you at the end._

_All my love_

_Your Harry_

Draco let the parchment fall through his fingers and onto the bed. He rushed to the closet and began pulling out clothes. Looking for something to wear. Finally he pulled on a pair of plain black pants and a white t-shirt. He raced out of the room, after pulling on some shoes and rushed into the Great Hall. The four tables had been pushed to the sides of the room and the badly wounded were laid on the floor. A magical board had been created on the wall and every time a patient was healed their name was erased and every time a patient was brought through the doors their names were added. Draco couldn't help but notice that there were drastically more Patients coming into the hall then out of it.

"Madame! Let me help," Draco asked Poppy Pomfrey.

She gave him a few looks and stood in silence for a few seconds. She knew of his reputation and was evaluating whether she could trust him. Just then another group of wounded had entered.

"Okay go help over there." She pointed him in the direction of where the patients with minor wounds were being kept.

Draco rolled up his sleeves and quickly went to work. Soon he got into the swing of things and as soon as he finished healing one person he immediately moved onto another. It kept his mind and body busy, helping him not to think of his Gryffindor out in the battlefield.

Then he saw her. Hermione. She stumbled in a hand pressed tightly against her chest. Scratches and wounds covered what little skin he could see and she supported a heavily wounded Ronald. Ron's hair was matted with blood both of his own and others. His face was covered with bruises and scratches and it seemed as though he had broken his leg. Draco rushed forward and guided the pair to a spare stretcher. He pointed his wand to Ron's leg and healed it before moving on to Hermione's hurt hand. After healing the two major wounds Draco was able to heal most of the scratches on their faces.

"How is-?"

"He's fine almost got hit with Sectumsempra earlier but he just dodged it in time, he's a bit scratched up and his arm got burnt but he's fine." Draco breathed a sigh of relief; he could just imagine Harry looking towards a curse coming straight at him. He would bend over and lean to the left before swinging his body round to follow that direction effectively making the curse miss its target.

"I'm going back out." Ron said and the redhead picked up his wand and stood up.

"Wait a second. Do me a favour. Give Harry this and tell him I love him." He pressed a small vile of blue liquid into Hermione's hand.

"I will."

"Thank you." Draco followed them out with his eyes before finally turning back to the next patient.

It was some minutes later when he felt a warm calming burn in his chest and he knew with certainty that Harry had got his message and loved him back.

The hours passed slowly and slowly the number of patients coming into the hall decreased to about one every couple of minutes. Draco sat down on the edge of a table and with a sigh put his head in his hands. He had done so much to keep his mind off the subject of his husband who was currently in mortal peril. Tears ran unnoticed down his pale cheeks, scared for his husband, scared for the light and scared for himself.

All of a sudden the hall grew silent. Draco looked up from his woe and noticed that, there stood in the middle of the room was Harry. He was not hurt drastically and there seemed to be nothing that was ailing him from standing or walking. That could only mean...

The room exploded with an ear bursting roar of noise. Those who could, stood up and attempted to jump on the saviour, those that couldn't stand up either made someone by them help them up or just lay on the floor cheering wildly.

Voldermort was dead.

This time Draco knew that the monster wouldn't return and he silently cheered to himself. He sat staring at his husband and the look of utter joy on is dirty bloody face. Voldermort was dead. Harry's eyes sparkled like glistening emeralds as they lit up with complete warmth. Voldermort was dead. Harry's lips twisted in a jubilant grin. Draco smiled at his husband happiness and let out a few short laughs at the mans behaviour. After a few minutes of Harry's celebrations his emerald eyes began to seek out Draco. It took a while and the women and men throwing themselves at him didn't help matters. Until finally their eyes met. Harry fought his way through the crowd and made his way across the room. His fans followed. Draco's eyes stayed connected with his husbands and they forgot about the people surrounded them.

Harry picked up Draco's arm and pointed out a massive blood stain.

"A patient, split artery." Draco whispered as Harry nodded in understanding and stepped closer.

"I survived." Harry whispered softly as he enclosed Draco in a deep loving embrace.

"And I'm very glad of that," Draco replied.

He lifted his head asking silently for a kiss. Harry was much too happy to oblige. Their mouths met in a deep passionate love filled kiss. The onlookers gasped almost in unison at the shock of seeing the two handsome young men, no less Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy connected in a kiss and as it continued they slowly began to trickle away either to greet their families or continue being healed. Once the kiss had broken Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's body checking for any injuries. He pushed the saviour down on the table and lifted his wand, with one healing spell at a time Harry small injuries disappeared.

"Well done." Draco finally whispered once his head was turned away from Harry.

"It was all for you."

"I know." Draco couldn't hold it anymore; huge great sobs were ripped from his throat as he cried for everything that could have gone wrong. Harry pulled the Slytherin into his lap and cradled him, wiping his tears away lovingly and whispering soft words of encouragement in his ear.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"Love you too." Draco murmured back.

"Let's go back to our rooms; I'm sure if anyone needs us it can wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, you go on ahead I just need to tell Poppy that I've gone."

"Sure."

Harry walked to the huge doors and waited for his love to finish telling the medi-witch where he was going.

"Let's sleep for now okay? I'm shattered." The last thing they heard before the door shut was a soft laugh from the blonde Slytherin.

**A/N - I don't think I've ever written a one shot to this length before. So tell me what you think. Should I leave it as it is? Extend each section to a full chapter so that it's a proper story? or just carry on where it left off?**

**:D Thanks for reading XD**

**E.V.S.**


End file.
